


I'm burning

by Orogeneza



Series: TryingToBreathe [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Fire, Help, Pain, Poetry, Strengh, poem, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orogeneza/pseuds/Orogeneza
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to accept someone's help, especially when you don't even consider it as a help. But of course feel free to interpret it differently!





	I'm burning

I'm burning  
the flames  
higher  
than my fears  
enveloping me  
as I'm trying  
to steal  
at least  
one day  
one night  
away from my  
inevitable  
catastrophe  
I used to cry  
but my tears  
were evaporating  
quickly  
in burning heat  
I felt trapped  
unable to see  
unable to understand  
that this fire  
is not an enemy  
but my  
dearest friend  
and he burnt  
my wounds  
to stop the bleed  
he took away  
my tears  
he turned   
my weakness  
into ashes  
and he tried  
to ignite  
my hope  
and he kept  
my heart warm  
and now   
I know that   
every second  
of pain  
he caused  
was entirely  
my fault  
he made me  
strong  
invincible  
I'm burning  
I'm breathing  
I'm conflagration  
with the soul


End file.
